His And His Circumstances
by twent47blue
Summary: Please, please take note again before reviewing. Characters are out of character. This was written just for fun, a little lemon between two hot guys. So just enjoy the one shot. Thanks!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, before you review. Take note that the characters are OOC, if you don't know what that means, it means the characters are out of character, they are not the same as the original. Hence it was said they are OOC. Another thing is this story is fan made so it is very different from the original. This is yaoi or lemon, so if you are not into this stuff, then click on home and go home. Don't come back and troll. If you got nothing nice to say, go make an angst-y essay and post it in fiction press and make everybody happy. I didn't ask you to be here so don't ruin my day. As for my friends and fans, enjoy and thank you for constructive feedback.

Arima always considered himself straight and deeply in love with Miyazawa, he moves his world around her. But things changed when he met this good-looking guy named Hideaki Asaba. What would Arima do now if things happen that he never expected that would change his outlook about life, lust and love?

Asaba loves girls. In fact he is obsessed with them. He angrily informed Miyazawa that he is straight and is only using Arima to get more girls. When things about that incident got straightened out and Asaba was put in his place. He hangs out at Arima's place more and more. All their friends always teased them that they sounded and behaved like newlywed couple but, they all pity Arima when the two bullies, Asaba and Miyazawa starts picking on him. They love how they can corrupt the innocent boy.

Asaba always demand that he sleeps in Arima's bedroom, Arima always demand that he sleep in his own futon, since he unofficially moved in now in Arima's house. But at night, he would always find the playboy in bed with him and not only sleeping with him but hands and body all over him. The disturbing thing about it to Arima is, Asaba always sleep naked. He could always feel Asaba's warm skin on his thin clothing. Most of the time he would push the boy away. Asaba would good naturedly laugh it off and tease Arima but there is one night that something happened that Arima didn't know how to react or what to do.

It was one of those nights that Asaba snuck in his bed again. But Arima was up until late studying that he didn't realized it when something strange started happening. It was warm under the covers, and he shuddered a bit when he felt something cold rubbing against him. He moved away from it a bit but it persisted, and he could feel it enveloped his private parts. He let out a sleepy moan as a hand started rubbing him lazily. Arima thought he was dreaming. But when he felt hot air and something wet at the crook of his neck, he opened his eyes sleepily. It was Asaba, he was licking him and his hand was inside his shorts clutching him. Arima saw that the boy's eyes were closed so he thought the he is also probably dreaming. Arima had a quizzical look on his face. If Asaba was dreaming of girls, should he be groping my chest instead of my private parts? He asked himself, thinking that boys always fantasized about touching girl's breasts first before anything else. He didn't dare wake him up to save himself the embarrassment of telling his best friend that he was fondling him in his sleep.

So Arima tried to escape from Asaba's clutches. But when he moved away, Asaba held him much tighter, and when he started to come alive from all those sensation from that expert hand, he let out a moan, closing his eyes. He wanted to move away but he was enjoying it when Asaba was touching him that way. He stayed still. Maybe if I just let him finished what he was doing he won't know what he did. Arima thought. There's no way he is going to tell Asaba that he enjoyed being touched by another boy and let alone his best friend for that matter. He began panting when Asaba started to speed up, Asaba's other hand lifted his shirt and Asaba's lips started to suck on his nipples. Arima gave up trying to stop him; he was already lost in the lust. He moaned earning him an eager tongue snaking down his body, hand was replaced by a hot mouth as Asaba began to suck on him. Arima let out a loud groan, bucking his hips further into those wonderful lips. His eyes flew open when a foreign finger teased his entrance, he clutched on Asaba's head, trying to stop him but Asaba sucked and licked on him harder, that Arima let go weakly, surrendering. New sensation began to erupt inside of him as fingers probed deeper, opening him up further, Arima was already lost, his body drenched with sweat and lust.

"Asapin…ohhh…." He moaned, it was too late to stop now. He wouldn't let him if he does. Arima doesn't care anymore if Asaba woke up and found out what he was doing to his best friend, he just want him to finish what he started. When Asaba teased his entrance with something bigger, Arima whimpered and almost beg for him to hurry. Arima never thought that doing it with another boy would be this wonderful. He had never done it with Miyazawa before; he wanted to, he sometimes tried to release the tension when Asaba is not around. But Asaba is helping him more; it felt so good when someone else was doing it for him.

Asaba glued his lips to Arima, as he thrust harder and harder, faster and faster inside his best friend. Arima's arms went around him, answering kiss per kiss, tongue with tongue. Arima wanted to come so badly, "Harder." He begged and the sleeping stud (looks sleeping, he still have his eyes closed all through out this), obliged him, moving his hips from side to side, earning more groans of pleasure from the boy under him. Arima shuddering from the wonderful sensation.

They both let out a cry when both came, the stud spilling himself inside his best friend while Arima spurted all over himself. Arima fell back to sleep panting. Now doubly exhausted not only from studying but being initialized to boy sex. Asaba kissed him for the last time before getting up. He was awake the whole time with a stupid grin on his face. He had been trying to get Arima in bed but all his advances had been foiled. So he thought of something else. And he was happy that it worked. He timed it perfectly when he knew that Arima is too exhausted to fight him off. He got a damp towel from the bathroom and cleaned him up and got in the shower.

When Arima woke up the next morning he was expecting Asaba to be still in bed with him. He always wakes up ahead of him and wanted to clean up before the playboy wakes up. He was surprised that he was dry and there's no weird smell on the sheet or on him and yes, Asaba was sleeping on his futon, now fully exposed, he probably trashed about last night in his sleep. He sat up, and he was surprised when his knees buckled up beneath him. He thought his ass hurt from falling on his bun. Asaba smirked discreetly with eyes still closed when he heard Arima fell on the floor. No one told Arima it's because it was his first time and get to be the uke, too. He crawled over to where Asaba was sleeping and began sniffing him, knowing he didn't dream any of that what happened last night.

Arima let out a yelp when his face was only inches from Asaba; he met the mischievous smile of the playboy, his eyes dancing with delight. "Arima, what are you doing? Finally decided to give me a try?" Asaba teased.

Arima hit him with a pillow. "In your dreams!" he grunted stumbling to stand up and when he succeeded ran to the bathroom.

Asaba grinned and sighed happily, "Oh, yeah, Arima kun, a dream come true." He said, with an impish grin, plotting when the next "dream" to come between him and his precious new uke.

Owari


End file.
